


All Your Love and Your Longing Behind

by maxette



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cock worship and blowjobs and rimming and excessive description of ejaculate!, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Probably way too much schmoop, Public Sex, Too much plot and exposition!, stepcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxette/pseuds/maxette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An absurdly long response to the kink meme prompt:</p><p>I've seen a bunch of prompts where stepdad!Jensen can't resist omega-in-heat!Jared, but I was thinking of it the other way around. When omega!Jensen married Jared's dad, Jared was still a little kid, and Jensen knows he shouldn't think of him this way, but at 17, Jared is now a hot young alpha. his husband is spending more and more time 'at work,' and Jared obviously has a crush on him too. Jensen's been taking heat suppressants for years because his husband isn't interested, but this month, he goes without, knowing his husband will be on a business trip out of town. he and Jared have plenty of privacy for their first mating frenzy. points for Jared knocking his stepomega up on the very first go-round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen meets Jared and his dad Jack when Jared is eleven-years-old exactly. From the beginning, Jared strikes Jensen as a puppy: small for his age in baggy clothes, but huge hands hanging off skinny wrists, tripping over enormous ratty Chucks when he walks through the doors of the animal shelter. He goes directly to the main desk, gives him the smile that will be Jensen’s weakness for the rest of his life, and says, “Hello! It’s my birthday and I’m getting a dog today.” 

“You are? How lucky are you?” Jensen says, leaning on the counter and looking down at him.

“It’s not luck,” the puppy tells him with all the confidence of an eldest alpha and Jensen really wants to ruffle the kid’s messy, overlong brown hair. “I deserve it.”

And the kid’s alone, and looking kind of homeless, frankly, with a hole at the bottom of his shirt and mud caked on to the back of his pants, and Jensen’s alone on the other side of the counter, too, so he does it. Jared leans into the touch, rubbing his head right back into Jensen’s hand.

“I bet you do,” he says, just as the front door swings open again and one of the biggest, tallest alphas Jensen’s ever seen strides in.

It’s the boy’s dad, Jensen can tell right away. Jared could be a clone, their features and coloring are so similar. He’s the kind of muscled that always makes suits look obscene to Jensen, like porn star in a suit, or a wrestler—like that suit was meant to be taken off to reveal all the glory underneath, even though this suit is tailored to perfection. His top two buttons are undone and his tie is pulled loose, uncovering a tan throat and clavicles he wants to lick. He bets this guy has a knot the size of a fucking grapefruit. He’s well over six-foot, too, which is just the cherry on top. One of the reasons Jensen’s hasn’t been claimed is that most alphas can’t handle walking arm-in-arm with an omega who’s taller then them. Jensen snatches his hand back from this huge man’s kid and spares the not-homeless-puppy another glance when he whimpers and pouts at him.

Some alphas would break Jensen’s hand for touching their children, but not usually their alpha children, and not usually ones as old as the puppy. Jensen takes a deep breath, smiles with all the apology and modesty he can muster and says, “Afternoon, alpha. Your son was telling me he’s in need of a dog.”

The man smiles back and offers his hand. “That’s right. We decided this is the year he starts taking care of someone else, didn’t we, Jared?”

“Because being a good caretaker is the most important thing you can be,” Jared says.

Jensen was hard before, but now he’s pressing against the zipper of his jeans painfully. Slick is seeping out his hole, he can actually _feel_ it. A man who looks like that and brings home those kinds of ideals? Jensen’s dreaming. That’s the only explanation.

“I’m Jack Padalecki,” the man says.

“Jensen Ackles,” Jensen croaks and has to clear his throat. Jack’s smile widens as he shakes Jensen’s hand.

“Can you show us the dogs now, please?” Jared says, standing on his tiptoes to put his forearms across the counter.

“What?” Jensen says, still shaking Jack’s hand.

“Dog,” Jack says, but he still doesn’t let go.

It takes Misha meandering behind the counter, back from his lunch, to pull Jensen out of it.

“Oh!” Jensen says. “Of course I can show you the dogs.”

He grabs an adoption form, a pen, and a clipboard, and leads them into the dog area. The kennel is organized by size and as much according to breed as he can manage because Jensen always takes patrons to the kind of dog he thinks will fit them best. He’s usually spot on. It’s a gift. Today’s the first time in a while the best fit coincides with the dog he most wants adopted and takes a shortcut to Harley.

Harley’s an English Mastiff mix. He’s still a puppy, not even four months old, but he’s already over a hundred pounds. Like Jared, if his paws are any indication, he’s going to be enormous. You need space, time, and energy for that kind of dog, and plenty of it, as well as a lot of patience for this dog in particular because he’s hyper and spastic as hell. Jensen’s been working off the clock to get him housetrained, make him a little more appealing, even though he’d hate to send Harley home with anyone who didn’t love him, goofy, clumsy energy and all.

If anyone’s come in him who’s perfect for Harley, it’s Jared. If Jack has the space, Jared has everything else.

Jared’s distracted by every dog they pass and has to stop and pet each one that will come to their gate, but he moves on easily enough. They’re just a couple kennels from Harley when the dog catches on that there are people nearby, rears up, and throws himself at his gate. Jensen winces. Not a great first impression.

Except it is because Jared runs and throws himself at the other side of the gate and coos, “Hey puppy, hey there, boy, look at _you_.”

“Do you have a yard?” Jensen says hopefully.

“We’ve got a couple of acres over by Woodlawn Lake,” Jack says and _fuck_ it’s meant to be. There are great streets for running with your dog over there, a safe park Jared can go to by himself, and plenty of space for Harley to romp around in when they’re at home.

Jensen takes Harley out of his kennel, leashes him, and hands the leash to Jared. They take him out to the grass field in the back and Jensen walks with Jack a few yards behind Jared and Harley.

“I think we found the one,” Jack says.

“Harley’s perfect for him,” Jensen says. “I’m so thrilled. We were going to have to transfer him out to the suburbs, soon, where people have more space.”

“You really care,” Jack says, “don’t you? About the animals. About your job.”

Omegas are meant to be homemakers, that’s what a lot of people think. It’s common enough for omegas to go to college now, but in Texas? If you’re not claimed and starting a family before you can legally drink, something must be wrong. Working is for the ugly and the barren. It’s fucking bullshit. Jensen wants to be claimed as much as anybody, and he’s twenty-one next year, but he loves his job. He wants an alpha who will let him keep volunteering at the shelter unless he’s too pregnant to move, maybe even one who understands why Jensen wants to and encourages him.

Yeah, finding an alpha who’s over 6’2” and _wants_ his omega to work? Jensen is forever alone.

Except then Jack says, “Come out with us tonight,” and Jensen can’t agree fast enough. They go to Big’z for burgers and to celebrate Jared’s birthday. They stop by Jensen’s tiny place so he can give Sadie her dinner and let her into the backyard until he gets home, and then they go to the Padaleckis’ gorgeous, sprawling house to settle in Harley. That night, he stands at Jared’s door next to Jack, the hallway light streaming over the bed where Jared and Harley are asleep next to each other.

“I’ve got to get home,” Jensen whispers. “I can’t leave Sadie alone overnight.”

“Who says you were getting an invitation to stay overnight?” Jack teases, but his gaze is hot and he presses Jensen up against the wall and kisses him thoroughly. “Come out with me tomorrow?”

Jensen agrees, of course, but he can’t spend the night again, for the same reason. So the next night they bring Sadie to Jack’s house before they go out. Jared adores her right away. She’s shy at first, like always, and seems downright scared of Harley, but Jensen explains to Jared how dogs like closed-in spaces and that, if Sadie gets too nervous, he should put her in the bathroom with a bone to comfort her, so he’s not too worried when they leave. Jensen trusts Jared. When he and Jack get home, Sadie and Harley are asleep in a pile at the base of Jared’s bed. And Jensen gets fucked for two hours straight.

They go out regularly for a couple weeks, sometimes alone, but just as frequently with Jared. Jack’s amazing. He’s an environmental business consultant and an ex-MMA fighter. He loves food and once Jensen cooks dinner for them, _going out_ starts to mean going to the gourmet market Jensen could never afford by himself and buying ingredients for Jensen to work with. Jared’s amazing. He’s in the Gifted program at school and beats the pants of Jensen at Settlers of Catan. He plays soccer and basketball and when Jensen tells him he used to be a cheerleader, Jared doesn’t even tease him, just says, “That’s awesome!”

“You really don’t mind Jared?” Jack asks late one night while they’re lying in bed.

“Are you kidding? Jared’s the greatest,” Jensen says.

“I know. I know! He is. And Jared just adores you. But most omegas want to start their own families,” Jack explains and Jensen’s ready to say, _fuck that, I love your family, we’ll just keep going_ , when Jack continues, “I feel like I got it right the first time with Jared, you know? I don’t—it’s important you know I don’t want any more kids.”

That’s the first downside to Jack that Jensen’s heard. He’s only let himself go into heat once since his first, last year with the only long-term boyfriend Jensen’s ever had—“long-term” meaning three damn months before Kyle decided nine inches was too big a dick for an omega and split like a the chickenshit little fucker he was—but the sex during heat? Was fucking _phenomenal_. A job like Jack’s, he probably gets a month paid mating leave and Jensen would like nothing more than to use it all—maybe not right away because Jared’s a little young to be left alone for the three or four days his heat would distract them, but in a few years. And Jensen would love to be pregnant. He grew up with a big family, two brothers and two sisters1 , and that’s what he’s always wanted for himself. The happiest he remembers seeing his mom was when she was heavily pregnant with Mac, Jeff on one side of her and Jensen on the other, reading C.S. Lewis. That’s what he’s always wanted.

But Jack’s tall and gorgeous, and wants Jensen to keep working at the shelter, and love’s Jensen’s dog, and has possibly _literally_ the best son in the world, and a great big house that’s just waiting for an omega to make it a home. Jack’s a catch. The house is going to get an omega one way or another. This might be Jensen’s only chance and like hell he’s going to let some little bitch who doesn’t appreciate Jared—and Jack!—the way Jensen does cut in and take what should be his. So Jensen kisses Jack firmly and says, “You and Jared are all I need,” and the next night Jack goes down on one knee and pulls out a little robin’s egg blue box and proposes.

“Really?” Jared squeals and tackles Jensen to the floor before he can even say yes.

* * *

Jensen tries not to be pissed when Jack tells him he’s going to be gone for their five-year anniversary, he really does. Jack travels for work all the time—traveling to business’ headquarters and consulting them on how to green their operations _is_ his job. He was gone one-hundred-and-forty days last year, over a third the year, and Jensen doesn’t mind, not really. But their fucking anniversary?

“That’s fucked up, Dad,” Jared says for him, popping a grape in his mouth and sliding off his stool.

“Thanks for that, Jay. And I’m _sorry_ , babe,” Jack says. “I have to go. It’s the pitch meeting and this company is huge. I _have_ to land this account.”

“I get it,” Jensen says and Jared scoffs. Jensen puts his hand around Jack’s neck and gives him a kiss. “It’s okay. I’m glad you found out now, before we planned anything.”

That’s not precisely true. Jensen reserved a table at Chama Gaúcha months ago because reservations get taken up fast, but Jack doesn’t know that. There’s still a couple weeks to go and Jack’s not a planner. He’d never think about it until the day before. Jensen takes a deep breath. It’s fine. He’ll cancel and some poor guy who doesn’t realize he _should_ be a few months too late in calling will impress his date and get laid. On Jensen’s anniversary, while Jensen’s alone in his enormous bed. Awesome.

Jared helps him by changing the subject: “Can I drive you to school, Jen?” He’s had his learner’s permit for almost a year now and he’ll be more than ready for the test when he turns sixteen in a few days, no more practice needed, but he still asks Jensen to supervise on a regular basis.

“I’ve got time to go with you,” Jack offers. “We can take the Aston Martin.”

“That’s okay,” Jared says with a glance at his dad, and gives Jensen a slow smile. “Please?”

That fucking smile. Jared’s such a big guy now—not a man, Jensen can’t make himself say that yet—and Jensen still gets caught off guard. He shot up thirteen inches when he was thirteen and fourteen, and he’s spent the last year eating everything in sight and bulking up so his frame matched his height. They need to order him another uniform. His shirt is just this side of gaping between the buttons around his chest. And his tie is a mess, Jensen notices—he’ll have to fix that. Jared has had the same gorgeous smile since he was a little kid, Jensen knows from the family pictures all over the house, and he’s always been quick to smile at any little happy thing, but somehow that smile looks different in his new body. And it feels like Jared has a smile just for him, a little bit different than his usual. Maybe it’s something in the eyes.

Jensen smiles back at him. “Sure. You should get to work, anyway, Jack. You’ve got that lunch meeting with the Yahoo people.”

Jack frowns at them both for a moment, but then he nods, kisses Jensen on the cheek, pat’s Jared on the shoulder, grabs his briefcase, and leaves.

Jensen leans against the kitchen island and rubs the bridge of his nose. A headache is forming behind his eyes. He really needs to let this go and take care of some animals and come home and make a big dinner tonight, remind himself that he’s lucky and happy and one date doesn’t matter at all. He opens his eyes and sees a glass of water and two little red pills in Jared’s giant hands in front of him. He looks up. Jared’s smiling again.

“Headache?” he says.

“How’d you know?”

Jared motions for Jensen to open his mouth and he puts the pills on his tongue for him and puts the glass on Jensen’s bottom lip. Jensen takes the glass, their fingers tangling together against the condensation and swallows. Jared wipes Jensen’s bottom lip with his thumb.

Jensen smiles at him. “You know, I’m supposed to be taking care of you.”

“That’s so fucking backwards,” Jared says. “Omegas grabbing their ankles whenever alphas feel the urge, licking the mud off their fucking boots. It’s a partnership. You take care of me, I take care of you.”

“Omegas want to be fucked just as much as alphas want to fuck them, I promise you,” Jensen corrects and he appreciates the credo, but that’s not exactly what he meant. “You’re my son,” he says and then he has to add, “Kind of. The only son I’m going to have.”

“That’s not true,” Jared says fiercely. For a moment, Jensen’s hurt—really hurt, like a punch in the chest, but then Jared’s _there_ , chest right up against Jensen’s, his thigh pressing in between Jensen’s, right up against his cock.

“Do you—I can’t believe my dad doesn’t want to fuck you full of babies, Jen, doesn’t want to fill you up. I can just—see you all big and swollen—I bet you’d be so gorgeous pregnant, Jen, all—” He coughs and presses his head into the curve of Jensen’s neck and shoulder. “I can’t wait to be a dad, that’s all.”

For a moment, Jensen’s distracted by Jared’s smell, getting better and stronger and more mature every day, and his breath puffing against Jensen’s chest. Then he says, “We should go.”

“First period’s just typing,” Jared says. “I skip it all the time.”

Jensen can’t stop himself from moving his hands up to Jared’s shoulders, feeling the soft cotton, warm skin, and the hard muscles beneath that. “You shouldn’t…” he says, not sure if he’s talking about skipping class or something else.

“Ms. Cassidy doesn’t mind.” Jared lifts his head to look at Jensen. “Such a stupid required class. I don’t do any of the normal assignments. We just work on her website when I’m there.”

“My little genius,” Jensen says, wrapping one hand around the back of Jared’s neck, the way he did to Jack earlier. Jared has a much longer neck and the same soft, floppy hair he did when they first met.

“Not so little,” Jared whispers.

“Bigger than your dad.” It’s true. He’s got at least an inch on Jack already, three on Jensen. He’s a giant.

Jared growls at that and moves in—Jensen realizes what’s happening just in time to turn his head and catch Jared’s mouth with his check. Jared breathes out a laugh and kisses him on the cheek again, almost, _almost_ finding the corner of his mouth.

Jensen stands up straight, cups Jared’s jaw with his hands and pushes him back, giving him his own light kiss on the cheek, reminding them both what’s okay. “Let’s get you to school, kiddo.”

Jared smirks like he knows exactly how much Jensen thinks of him as a kid anymore and steps back. “Okay. I’ll go grab my bag.”

Jensen lets out a shaky breath and splashes his face with some water. He’s a month out from going into heat, or probably less. That’s why Jared was acting like that. He’s tried to kiss Jensen three or four times in the past week. Okay, four, definitely four. So what if Jensen’s keeping track? They get caught in this mood, like being stuck in slow motion, or a pocket of steam, and then Jensen always ends up having to shake himself out of it and dodge a kiss. Pheromones are leaking from both sides; Jared can’t help himself. Jensen should make an appointment with his doctor to up his suppressant dosage. It’s going to be a rough next couple years while Jared’s still at home. Jensen’s at his most fertile and he’s reacting to two alphas, one of whom is constantly horny and going to pop his knot for the first time any day now.

Maybe he’ll meet a nice omega soon and claim him before he even graduates high school, like a good Texas boy. Or a beta, even though Jensen feels like betas should just be with betas. It’s sexist of him, but omegas _need_ an alpha and they’re in limited supply. Betas don’t appreciate the knot enough, they couldn’t. Jensen really can’t picture what omega Jared might end up with—none of the kids he’s brought home so far have deserved him, not even close, but Jensen will deal with whoever, as long as they make Jared happy.

“Are you interested in anyone?” Jensen asks him on the way to school. “Chad hasn’t been over in a while.”

“Chad’s cool. But he needs to be with a chick so bad it’s crazy. Not even a beta should be that straight. But, yeah, I—I’ve got a big thing for somebody,” Jared says, staring at the road. “But, uh—it kind of can’t work. Ever. So I don’t know.”

“What, is he betrothed?” That’s pretty rare anymore, but it does happen, especially in the south. Usually pretty little omegas in big, old families, given to their father’s friends. It makes Jensen sick.

“Oh _please_.” Jared rolls his eyes. “I’d just steal him away and claim him as soon as my knot comes in, are you kidding?”

“Good boy.” Jensen reaches over and squeezes Jared’s knee. “Then what’s the problem?”

“Maybe he doesn’t like me,” Jared says with a smile.

Jensen grins. “Oh _please_.”

“You like me, Jen?”

“Of course! I love you.”

“That’s not the same thing.”

“You’re amazing, Jared. I’ve thought that since we first met.”

Jared sighs. “He’s taken. The guy I’m into. Like seriously, happily taken. And his alpha’s pretty awesome. Doesn’t treat him like I would, exactly, but he seems happy. I don’t want to fuck with that. Actually, I do. I’m desperate to fuck with that. But I shouldn’t.”

“And you won’t?” Jensen says, not sure if he sounds hopeful or worried or if he’s reading Jared right at all.

Jared just looks at him for a long time—so long he swerves off the road a little and the truck behind them honks for a very unnecessarily long time, the fucker. It’s only then that Jensen realizes where they are. Jared’s been circling for a while. He’s ten minutes late to first period.

“Slacking, hoss,” he says as lightly as he can. “Got to be on it for the test. You going take it on your birthday?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. And I might have seen something about a Ram with my name on the title in my dad’s email.”

“I know nothing,” Jensen says. “But you might want to have a license by the end of the week, yeah.”

“Think I’ll pop my knot before I turn sixteen?”

There’s a stupid macho competition about when an alpha’s knot forms for the first time, like it matters. Only a couple fourteen-year-olds have ever done it, and about ten percent do it before they turn sixteen, ninety percent before they turn seventeen. When he was a kid, Jensen had plenty of good sex with alphas before they popped. Jensen reminds Jared of this, and that, “The biggest knot I ever had? Jeff didn’t pop for the first time until he was nineteen.”

“My dad popped when he was fifteen,” Jared mutters, pulling into a space at the main high school parking lot. “Well, we’ll see. I’ve got three days, right? You’ve got to get to the shelter. Can you pick me up tonight? You get off right before practice is over.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jensen says. Jared nods without looking at him and gets out of the car.

Jensen doesn’t know what’s wrong, but he can’t leave it like this. It doesn’t matter that he’s a moody teenager or whatever. Misha’s got a twelve-year-old alpha he says doesn’t talk to him for days sometimes. Jensen can’t imagine that. In a lot of ways, Jared’s his best friend.

“Jared!” he calls. Jared’s mile-long legs have already taken him halfway across the lawn between the parking lot and the building and Jensen jogs after him. When he catches up, he grabs him by the shoulder and turns him around. “You’re not your dad. You shouldn’t be. I would never want you to be anything but who you are, right?”

And that’s when Jared kisses him for the first time, mouth-to-mouth, no avoiding it. Jared puts one hand on Jensen’s cheek, the other on the back of his head and holds him there while he opens his mouth and licks across Jensen’s lips like a kitten, politely asking him to open his, too. He shouldn’t. He knows that. He’s completely aware of what’s happening—of Jared’s smell, of the little whimper he makes when Jensen does open his mouth, of the cool air around them and how hot Jared is in contrast. Shock has nothing to do with it when he grabs Jared by his tie and pulls him closer.

Jensen doesn’t know how long they’re kissing, but the bell signaling the end of first period interrupts them and brings him back to the lawn in front of Jared’s high school. Jared, his fifteen-year-old stepson, who unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off one arm without him even noticing. He ripped off one of the buttons, Jensen realizes, and then when he looks back up, realizes that he ripped a couple off Jared’s too, and got his tie most of the way off.

“Shit,” Jared says. “I’ve got Calc next, I have to go.”

Jensen’s at least a half our late to work. He puts everything else aside and goes into dad-mode: _get Jared ready for school_. He tugs his shirt back on and ties Jared’s tie in a quick, perfect Windsor knot after years of taking care of his brothers and his dad on Sunday mornings, which mostly covers the missing buttons. Jared’s mouth is bright red and he’s got some decent beard burn, but he’s okay.

“Go,” he says. Jared takes two steps and then looks back, his gaze worried. “I’ll be here at five to get you, Jared. Have a good day.”

Jared gives him the biggest, most brilliant smile and runs into the school.

“What the hell happened to you?” Misha says when Jensen stumbles into work.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jensen says.

“Your alpha gave you a good fucking, by the looks of it,” Misha says. “So I forgive you. Haven’t seen you look like that in a long time.”

Fuck.

* * *

The thing is, Jensen hasn’t gotten a good fucking in a long time.

Jack is wonderful—so wonderful that after (almost) five years of marriage, Jensen can count exactly two drawbacks to him as a husband: he doesn’t want kids and he has possibly the least active sex drive of any alpha Jensen’s ever heard of. Alphas and omegas are meant for breeding, microevolution to protect the survival of the species when beta men and women became less and less fertile. Jensen and Jack went at it like nature intended at the beginning, Jensen hanging off his knot for hours and coming four, five times a night. Then, about a year after the wedding, Jack went to Dublin on business for three weeks. The night he came back, they had sex like before, not passing out until four-thirty the next morning. “You’re too much for me, Jen, I swear,” Jack whispered before they went to sleep. Then they didn’t fuck for over a week. Once a week was the standard after that.

Jensen was pissed at first, and worried Jack was cheating on him. But omegas can smell competition better than alphas can, no matter what the knotheads like to say, and Jack wasn’t getting any more sex than Jensen was. He just didn’t want very much sex anymore, period. And when Jensen watched premium cable with Jared and the dogs in the middle of the afternoon, eating Ben & Jerry’s from the carton without worrying about wasting five bucks on empty calories, sun streaming down from the wall-to-wall skylights in the living room, it was fucking hard to complain that he had to build a collection of dildos and take care of himself a few nights a week. He didn’t know how to bring it up, anyway, not when Jack was in front of his laptop past midnight half the time and still made sure he went to all of Jared’s games and weekly PTA meetings. Sex was probably too high on Jensen’s list of priorities, anyway.

* * *

It’s never bothered him, but Jensen’s actually closer in age to Jared than he is to Jack.

He keeps thinking about it all day at work. That and long, fat, constantly-hard teenage cock and that maybe Jensen doesn’t want to deal with any unworthy omega Jared decides to bring home. Maybe Jensen wants to know exactly when Jared pops a knot for the first time and maybe he wants to taste it until he knows the musky flavor by heart.

Maybe he’s hard all day, fingering the torn-off button hanging by one thin piece of thread on his shirt. Maybe he stuffs four fingers up his ass in the bathroom during his lunch break thinking about it.

Crazy what a kiss can do.

* * *

Jensen drives to the school at quarter to five and waits for Jared in the parking lot behind the gym. Jared comes out freshly showered, pink and damp, wearing nothing but basketball shorts and something white hanging around his neck. Especially considering what a beanpole he was less than a year ago, Jared is ripped now. Six pack, round pecs with perfect little brown nipples, biceps the size his thighs used to be. His skin is a dark golden tan, taut and smooth.

Jensen saw Jared topless yesterday. He’s not surprised to see how built his stepson is. And yet Jensen’s cock just gets harder as Jared saunters toward him and by the time he opens the door and leans over to throw his bag in the back, Jensen’s actually leaking through his pants. Jared smiles and drags his fingers over Jensen’s neck. Jensen tenses up, ready to be kissed, knowing he should stop this before it really starts, and then Jared says, “There, fixed your collar,” and Jensen actually physically _deflates_ and he realizes: stop before it really starts? Ha! That is already completely out of his control.

Jared’s gaze rakes over him and it’s blazing when he meets Jensen’s eyes again. “ _Fuck_ ,” he says. “Kidding, bad joke, fucking—”

And then his mouth’s on Jensen’s, fucking finally, Jensen’s waited hours for this, or years. Maybe it’s just because he hasn’t been given a serious kiss in a few years, or maybe it’s how geared up he’s been all day, or maybe it’s something about Jared, but it’s the best kiss he’s ever had.

Jared pulls away and lifts his ass off the seat so he can pull down his shorts and his jockstrap at once. Jensen’s caught glimpses of Jared’s cock before, once when Jack threw him into the pool fully-clothed and Jared took his soaking clothes off outside, revealing his boxers plastered against his cock going enthrallingly _halfway_ down his leg; another time when he’d taken a shower and was casually rearranging his towel just outside the bathroom door, sweet-smelling steam coming from behind him. Jensen hadn’t realized he’d cataloged those glimpses so thoroughly until now. In any case, he knew Jared was big. Bigger than his dad, maybe, like the rest of him. But he figured he was a shower because how much more could a cock that size grow?

A fucking lot. The cock that’s quivering in between Jared’s legs is the biggest Jensen has ever seen and that includes the stars of _Monster Knots 8: Split Him Open_. Jared’s cock is as long as Jensen’s fucking forearm and as fat around as a soda can. His balls are the size of softballs, and if Jensen’s experience holds true, his knot will follow suit. He’s drizzling precome. This is quintessential alpha cock, made for an omega. A woman would hurt herself on that monster, never mind feeble beta ass. For a moment, Jensen can only stare.

“It’s not too big!” Jared whines. “…Is it?”

Jensen has to moan. “No, baby, no way. You’re gorgeous. I need you inside me, need you everywhere.”

He bends down and sucks Jared’s cockhead into his mouth. He isn’t even going to try to get more in his mouth, not at this angle, not when he’s this turned on. “Aw, Jen,” Jared moans. “Your fucking mouth. How have you never done porn?” Jensen grins and purses his lips the way he knows looks indecent. Jared’s pre-cum is delicious and Jensen sucks along the thick drizzle of it down the side of his cock.

Then Jensen needs Jared inside him. His ass is spasmodic, opening up and clenching at nothing, desperate to pull a cock inside. Jensen kicks off his shoes and shimmies his khakis off and his briefs mostly down his legs, hanging around one ankle, dress socks still on, but that’s fine. He turns around and straddles Jared, knees around the sides of the passenger seat. He bends down and pulls the setback release, throwing Jared almost flat.

Jensen looks out the window and remembers suddenly that they’re in a car and moreover, they’re at Jared’s school. Not even in a secluded place, scant yards from the gym entrance. A woman in a purple pantsuit is shuffling to her car, close enough that he can make out a run in her stockings. The windows were pretty well fogged up, but that doesn’t make it any less obvious what’s going on in here.

Jared circles his finger around Jensen’s pucker and then thrusts it up his pussy. Jensen moans, “We can’t, Jared.”

“Don’t think about my dad,” Jared hisses.

Fuck, Jensen _hasn’t_ been thinking about Jack, but now he is. He’s going to cheat on his husband with his underage son in broad daylight. His son who’s so much bigger and wants to see him fat with his baby and Jensen’s too fucking turned on to be dissuaded. Every horrible thing about this situation just makes Jensen’s cock throb and his ass clench more.

He bends forward and kisses Jared messily. “Put another finger in me,” he says. “I don’t usually need any prep, but you’re so big, baby. My perfect baby boy, bigger than your dad.”

“Really?” Jared gasps, thrusting three fingers in and out of Jensen’s ass like a jackhammer.

“Way bigger than your dad. Bigger than anyone I’ve ever had inside me. Going to feel you where I’ve never felt anyone, baby. You going to fuck your bitch good, Jay?”

“Going to fuck you so good, Jen. Going to fuck you better than you’ve ever had.”

“You a virgin, baby? You asked me if your fat, gorgeous cock was too big earlier—no one ever tell you it isn’t?”

“Scared a couple guys off,” Jared admits.

“Fucking idiots,” Jensen says. “I knew none of the little assholes you go to school with deserved your cock, Jay.”

“No one but you, Jen.”

“Popping my son’s cherry in the middle of the afternoon. You mind if I call you my son, baby? You mind that I’m your daddy?”

“Daddy,” Jared groaned, grips Jensen’s hips hard between his huge hands, lines his pucker up with his own cockhead, and pushes him down. “Jensen, my Jensen, Jen, Jenny, Daddy, _mine_.”

It burns. A cock has never hurt like this before, not even Jensen’s first time when he was fifteen and small for his age in the locker room showers. It wasn’t just dirty talk before—his ass has never had to open up this much, stretching just for Jared’s cock. He’s never going to find someone as big. His boy cunt is stretched for good, broken for anyone else.

Even with no experience, Jared fucks from the bottom better than most, maybe because the angle of the car seat, and Jensen fucks him right back, moving until he can feel the mushroom head stretching at his pucker and then fucking back so he can feel Jared’s hot, wet balls slap against his ass. They’re so big and filled with come. He wants it all inside him, until it’s soaking his womb and dripping down his thighs, both. Jensen loves come, always has, loves it in his mouth, fed to him, sprayed all over his face, all over his pussy, deep inside him. He went on birth control right after his first heat, “Just to be safe,” he told his parents, but really so he’d never have to use condoms. But come isn’t just sexy, hot, delicious anymore, it’s _for_ him. Jensen’s never wanted to be bred so much.

Jared has amazing stamina for a fifteen-year-old and fucks Jensen through two orgasms. His come is spread all over both their bellies and he’s barely lucid, hot and dizzy in a haze of pleasure. Finally Jared slams his pelvis up on Jensen’s hips and holds himself there as he comes. “Can you feel me, Jen? Can you feel me coming inside you, Daddy Jen?”

Jensen can feel it, hot ropes of cum shooting behind his bellybutton. He’s never felt that before, maybe never felt anything good on that side of his nerves. He can only manage a moan before he blacks out, collapsing on top of Jared.

He comes to pretty quick after, Jensen’s sure because Jared’s chest is still moving up and down like he just ran a marathon. He chuckles and says, “No one’s ever knocked me out before.”

“I’m glad I gave you some firsts, too,” Jared says.

Jensen laughs and kisses him on the chest. _This is the first time I’ve ever really been in love,_ Jensen thinks, but he isn’t sure if that’s what Jared wants to hear and this moment is too good.

“Can omegas get pregnant when they’re not in heat?” Jared says softly.

“I know you go to a Catholic school, but didn’t you get sex ed? Or use the internet?”

“Shut up. Alphas, betas, and omegas all get their own classes because ‘it’s not about sex, it’s about learning your own body.’ And every time I looked something up on the internet, I got thinking about you and then I’d get so turned on and I’d just jerk off and go to sleep. Tell me?”

“Okay. Omegas go into heat for three to five days four times a year. We’re at our most fertile when we’re in heat—especially the twenty heat cycles between the ages of twenty-five and thirty—but we can get pregnant at any time. Oh, this is cool—you’re bound to miss a heat cycle when your pregnant, but your body stores it up until after you’ve finished lactating—when your baby’s self-sufficient enough to eat solid food, that’s the idea—so you have a heat cycle that’s two or three times longer than normal.”

“Twelve days of fucking you nonstop?” Jared whispers against Jensen’s mouth.

“Nonstop,” Jensen breathes.

“That sounds so fucking amazing, Jen,” he says and kisses him again. It’s still a little too soon for his cock to get fully hard, but he thrusts up into Jensen a few times and reaches down to pick up some of the leaking come with his fingers and brings it up to Jensen’s mouth. Jensen sucks them in and bends forward to share the taste with Jared, salty and musky and the only thing he wants to do more than eat it all is sit with his ass in the air so none of it escapes.

Jared leans Jensen back against his chest and says, “Keep going. Tell me more about your body.”

“The storing up your cycles thing—that’s called estrus retention—it doesn’t make any logical sense. Omegas’ heat cycles are supposed to ensure we get pregnant, but if we needed twelve days to do that, wouldn’t they all be twelve days? Omegas who use suppressants that cut the extended cycle down to normal get pregnant seventy percent of the time, which is as good an average as we ever have, so we don’t need the retention. I think it means heat isn’t just about conception. I think we’re meant to have that intense pleasure. My co-worker Misha—he’s one of the only omegas I’ve ever met who doesn’t use suppressants at all, and never has—he grew up in this all-natural commune off the grid—and he’s—he’s unusual, but he’s the happiest guy I’ve ever met. Seven kids and he’s pregnant again.”

“Why do you use them? Because my dad wants you to?”

“No, I’ve used them since my first heat. I admit I was hoping I could give them up when I was claimed, but… going into heat is really inconvenient. A lot of jobs don’t give you leave for it, never mind paid leave, won’t even guarantee your job if you take that much time off, so…”

“That sucks. That’s so fucking—”

“You just want me belly-full all the time, don’t you, Jay?”

“I happen to like your abs, Jen, but—did I just get you pregnant, Jenny? I mean, is it possible?”

“No, baby. My suppressants work as birth control, too.”

“I shouldn’t be disappointed.”

He really shouldn’t be. They’re completely unprepared to be seen holding hands in public, never mind the Jared-scented hormones Jensen would be secreting if Jared got him pregnant. But fuck, the idea of being pumped full of Jared’s come, of growing his babies and starting a family with someone who really wants one? Knowing he could have that and _not_ having it? Jensen’s disappointed, too, aching with it right now.

“You want to fill me with your puppies, alpha?” Jensen says and that’s how Jared gets hard enough to fuck him again.

* * *

It’s past seven when they get home and getting dark outside. Jack’s still not home. They both reek of sex, but Jared refuses to take a shower yet and Jensen doesn’t even want to wipe the mess from his ass, so Jared takes the dogs for their evening run and Jensen starts the laundry, hunts around the house for forgotten dirty dishes and fills the dishwasher. Jared’s always starving when he gets home from practice but tonight he says, “It feels like gremlins are eating my stomach.”

Jensen heats up one of the batches of frozen macaroni and cheese he keeps in the big freezer in the garage to start him off and gets out the fixings for steak and twice-baked potatoes. Jared hoovers the macaroni and then he pulls out his history textbook and his binder and does his homework at the kitchen table. He looks so much younger now—still huge and gorgeous, but he’s still a kid, still hunching over because he’s embarrassed to be so tall unless he remembers to act like a stud.

“I’m going into heat soon,” Jensen says when he can’t help himself anymore. “And you’ve been secreting pheromones just going through puberty, so I’ve probably been secreting _more_ pheromones and so—”

“What are you saying, Jen?”

“I’m saying what you’re feeling is unusual—”

Jared’s face is blank. “Unusual.”

“—and if you start to—if you don’t want to—if you ever don’t want this, we don’t have to do this. Just because I gobbled up your cock like a whore, that doesn’t—there’s this idea that omegas need to be fucked to be happy and that’s just not true, even if—I’m saying that if you lose interest, that’s okay. Don’t feel guilty. We’ll stop, no questions asked.”

Jared stands up, crosses quickly to Jensen, and spreads his hands across Jensen’s chest. “I do feel guilty. I can’t help it because I’m never going to lose interest in you, Jen—you were the first guy I ever got a crush on and I’ve chubbed up for you for three straight years. No matter what your hormones are doing, or mine, I want you. And you’re married to my dad. So, yeah, I feel really fucking guilty. But you never need to worry I don’t want to stuff my cock in your cunt, Jen. Okay?”

Jensen’s aroused as fuck all over again, leaking right down his legs. He picks up the phone and dials Jack’s office. His secretary directs the call and then he hears, “Jack Padalecki.”

“Hey, love, I’m grilling some steaks for dinner and wondering if you’re going to be home.”

“Break my heart, Jen—I just ate two dry, skinny sandwiches from that place down the street and I’m here for another two hours at least. Save me some?”

“I kept a big one off the grill for you. I’ll put it on when you get home, okay?”

“See you by ten or I really am going to stab myself in the chest.”

And what was that Jared said about feeling really fucking guilty?

But as he says, “See you then,” and hangs up, Jensen watches Jared scratch a hand through his hair and bite his soft, pink bottom lip and then all he feels is heat. He sets the phone back in the cradle. “I’ve got to flip the steaks. But then we’ve got two hours, so what’d you say you stuff your cock in my cunt again?”

* * *

The next day, Jared comes home late with a huge bouquet of gerbera daisies.

“Wow!” Jack says. “What are those for?”

“I was voted MVP on the basketball team,” Jared says, the implication that he got the daisies as a congratulations, but he doesn’t actually say that and like hell the St. Mary’s athletic department gave a boy flowers.

The flowers end up on Jensen’s bedside table. Jack just says, “That was nice,” when he sees them.

* * *

The night after that, Jack’s home early, but right after he changes out of his suit, he sits down, opens his laptop, and gets on his phone. Jensen’s chopping vegetables on the other side of the kitchen island. Jared comes up and snatches up a piece of red bell pepper and presses his hand against the small of Jensen’s back.

“Need any help, Jen?” he says. Jack looks up at them and smiles.

“Want to—” Jensen starts just as Jared slips his hand underneath the waistband of Jensen’s pants and his briefs at once and squeezes one soft globe of his ass. He whimpers and tries to cover it with a cough. “I’ve, uh—got it covered.”

Jared runs two fingers up and down the spread off his ass slowly and then moves inside. Jensen’s been slick since Jared got home, and his sheath welcomes Jared, his pucker gaping.

“You sure? Nothing I can do?” He thrusts both fingers up Jensen’s cunt and drags his fingertips unerringly against his prostate.

Jensen puts the knife down and focuses entirely on not making a sound until the pleasure abates a little. He takes a deep breath. “Actually, Jared, let me show you something upstairs.”

Jared abandons Jensen’s ass immediately, sucking his dripping wet fingers into his mouth. “Mmm,” he says. “Sure. Lead the way.”

Jensen leads Jared into his bedroom and shuts the door behind him. “You can’t just _do_ that, Jared, or you’re going to drive us both crazy.” Jared looks worried for a few seconds and Jensen lets him stew a little before he tugs his polo over his head by the collar and undoes his belt. “Now we’ve got ten minutes— _maximum_ , okay?—and you’d best be silent as the grave, alpha.”

Jared tries to nod solemnly, but a grin breaks across his face. Jensen tugs his pants and briefs down to his ankles and gets on his hands and knees on Jared’s bed.

“Shit,” Jared breathes, getting on top of him and pressing his chest to Jensen’s back slowly, from top to bottom. “You want me to mount you?”

“Wait till you have your knot,” Jensen groans. “You won’t believe how deep in me you can get in this position and then we’ll be locked together for hours. You won’t be able to dick around like that when you’ve got your knot, okay? We won’t have time for the consequences.”

“Promise,” Jared says into his neck, lines up his cock, and thrusts all thirteen fat inches inside Jensen, grazing every inch across his prostate. Jensen’s knees give out and he collapses, bringing Jared down on top of him.

“Can’t wait for your knot,” he groans.

“Thought you said knots don’t matter,” Jared said, using the side of the mattress as leverage to pull them both back onto their knees. “Was that bullshit comfort, Daddy?”

Jensen feels the word like a vice around his cock.

“They’ve never mattered before. I’ve made some alphas stop before they knotted with me because the sex was so damn lackluster and fallen asleep right afterward, no problems, no regrets. But fuck, Jay, your cock is so perfect, know your knot’s going to be perfect, too, biggest I’ve ever had, and when we tie—” Jared’s whimpering out of control, but they’re too far away for Jack to hear and it’s so fucking hot to hear how much he wants him. “—your cockhead’s going to be pressed right up to my cervix—your going to be shooting hot come right on my womb, Jay, right where it’s supposed to be, coming in me over and over, till I’m more full than I’ve ever been—going to be amazing.”

“Holy shit—holy shit!” Jared gasps and pulls out of him. Jensen can’t help the keening moan he lets out as he collapses and turns over, his cunt squeezing desperately at cold air.

“What happened?” he says and then he sees it.

One day before his sixteenth birthday and Jared popped his knot. It’s gorgeous and fucking enormous. Jensen puts his hands around it—presses his thumbs together at the bottom and then circles his index fingers around to the top and can _just_ make his fingertips overlap. He’s never seen a cock before and then so quickly after it forms its knot and fuck if Jared’s hasn’t grown longer, too—Jared’s going to be able to fuck him as deep as he has been and then _deeper_.

“You can’t tie with me,” Jensen says, feeling like he’s going to cry. “Want it—Jesus, want it so much.”

But Jack’s right downstairs and the bright red numbers on Jared’s bedside table say it’s been eight minutes already.

“Maybe—”

“ _No_ , Jared. You don’t realize how much time it will take. And we won’t notice the time passing, won’t notice anything—two hours will slip buy and your dad will have walked in on us and then where will we be, huh? You prepared for him to find out tonight?”

Even as he says it, Jensen’s trying to abate the hot, aching itch deep inside him with his own fingers. It isn’t helping. His whole fist isn’t going help at this point, not with Jared within a mile of him smelling like he does.

Jared reaches for him and Jensen grabs his wrist. It’s all he can do to hold him there, not pushing him away, but not pulling him closer either. “We both have to take a shower—separate showers, cold ones. And then you have to go out for a while, Jay. I have to stop smelling you. Okay?”

Jared gives a tight nod and manages to get off the bed and take a couple steps backward. Jensen wraps himself in Jared’s comforter, doing his best to cover his body and hide his scent. “Breathe through your mouth?” Jensen offers.

Jared shakes his head. “Now I can taste you.” His steps are stilted and uneven, but Jared makes it to the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

Once he hears the water running, Jensen hikes his pants up and sprints to the bathroom off the master suite. The ache is still there under the pound of cold water, but he can fill his lungs again. He dries off and settles the biggest plug he has into his pussy and puts on the most uncomfortable pants he owns: coarse tweed with most of the lining torn up with wear, his nicest pants before Jack claimed him. The itch keeps him grounded through dinner with Jack.

“Do you want to drive Jay’s new truck to pick him up from school tomorrow?” Jack says at some point.

“No!” Jensen says. Clearly he can’t trust himself in the high school parking lot. “I mean—it’s your gift, really, you should, you know, _give_ it to him.”

“All right. Won’t be home till dinner though… Drive me to the dealership in the morning? I’ll take it to work and surprise him when I get home.”

“Perfect,” Jensen whispers.

“You okay?” Jack says.

Jensen is leaking too much slick to keep a plug in his ass. Jensen’s libido is destroying his life. “Fine,” he says, and squeezes Jacks hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen can’t sleep knowing Jared’s out of the house and it’s even worse when he comes home. Jensen can smell him as if he’s right outside the bedroom door and he’s starving for it after hours of wondering where he was and who he was with and if some slutty omega tempted him into using his newfound knot and _motherfucker_ that is exactly what Jared should be doing. He’s perfect and sixteen and he should be getting all the tail he wants. But Jensen can’t help feeling like that’s _his_ knot, meant for his hole alone. As if Jensen’s ever been the special one, the lucky one. As if even Jensen deserves Jared anymore than any other omega in the world.

Eventually he can’t stop himself from getting up. He might not be the omega for Jared, but he is the only omega that _lives with_ Jared right now and if he wants to watch him sleeping like a big creep who watched him sleep when he was eleven-years-old, well, then he can. He doesn’t know if it will be comfort or torture and he doesn’t care.

The reason Jared’s heady scent was so strong becomes obvious when Jensen walks into the hallway: Jared is right outside the door, sitting cross-legged up against the doorframe. He’s wearing just his boxers, his huge hard cock sticking out of the open slit almost casually. Jensen wants nothing more than to sit on it for the rest of the night. Instead, Jensen closes the door and squats in front of Jared, his own hard cock making a tent in his pajama bottoms, a wet circle of slick expanding on the back.

“You should go to bed,” Jensen says.

“Can you sleep?” Jared says. “I can’t sleep. You’re all I can think about, Jen, it’s—I can’t focus at school, I can’t focus on my friends. I can focus at practice, I don’t know—because it’s so physical? It just fucking sucks.”

“Jared—” Jensen makes himself say it: “There are so many omegas.”

“No, Jensen. There aren’t.” They’re quiet for a while, nothing but their cocks throbbing between them, breathing the same hot air. Then Jared whispers, “What’d you get me for my birthday?”

“I installed a monster sound system in your new truck,” Jensen says. “And some new running socks because I can’t wash the yellow off your old ones anymore.”

“Want to get me something else?” Jensen raises an eyebrow. Jared seamlessly raises himself on to his knees, so he’s at level with Jensen, and then he pushes him until he’s flat on his back on the carpet. Jared holds himself over him. “I told you I’d never stop wanting my cock stuffed in your cunt. That’s true. But I think if we just give in and fuck each other until we’re really _sated_ , maybe I’ll be able to think about something else for more than a few seconds at a time. Call into the attendance office. Get us a room at that Motel 6 outside town. And let us stay tied together for as long as we can stand it.”

“What about your driving test?” Jensen says, but Jared doesn’t crack a smile.

Jensen has some serious doubts about how effective giving themselves a day to fuck is going to be, but it’s Jared’s birthday and it’s what he wants and it’s what Jensen wants and they’re going to take it—tomorrow, when Jared’s come up with a pretty good plan to keep them safe and undiscovered, or later when Jack or someone else who knows what they should be to each other is bound to see them.

So he kisses Jared, slow and sloppy, goes and gets him one of Jack’s ambien, and tells him to get as much sleep as he can. When Jack’s in the shower the next morning, he tells the school, “He got the stomach flu on his birthday, can you believe it?” and calls into work and asks the chirpy Motel 6 attendant if they have any king size beds because he and Jared are both big guys and they need the space. They do and they accept cash payment in advance and so after he drops off Jack to pickup his son’s twenty-five thousand dollar birthday present, he spends sixty-five bucks to fuck his son through a cheap, squeaky mattress.

Jared’s sitting on the curb in front of the motel when Jensen pulls up, with a cardboard box filled with water bottles.

“Stop at Costco on the way?” Jensen says as he gets out the car.

“Didn’t sleep last night,” Jared says. “Just looked up more info on omegas and jerked off most of the night. Found out with the amount of slick you’re pumping for me, you’re losing a lot of water. Can’t let you get dehydrated.”

So damn sweet. Jensen grabs him by his shirt and crushes their mouths together. It’s next to impossible that they’ll see anyone they know out where they are and it makes Jensen want to strut around the pool while he’s still tied with Jared, come dripping down his thighs to let everyone know that _this_ is what he gets to have and nothing’s ever been better.

They pay and stumble upstairs to the room, Jared palming Jensen through his pants with one hand, easily toting thirty pounds of water with the other. Jared’s such a fucking stud.

Once they’re inside, Jared tosses the water on the ground, pulls the chain lock into the slot, and slams Jensen up against the door. Jensen can feel the emergency exit map against his back. Jared unzips and pulls his cock out, pushes Jensen’s pants past his ass, hefts Jensen a few feet off the ground and slides him back down, directly on to his cock. He teases Jensen at first, lifting Jensen’s tight rim on and off his cockhead and then he slides him all the way down. Jensen submits completely, hangs onto Jared’s shoulder with one hand and fumbles for balance on the doorframe with the other and lets Jared fuck him, only clenching and grinding back when his desperate body does it by instinct. He’s slamming into Jensen so hard that they’re making the windows shake, the deadbolt slam metal-on-metal inside the wall. Anyone passing outside knows exactly what they’re doing.

* * *

The best thing about being an omega is that they can orgasm literally every second of the day, given the right stimulation and enough hydration. They shoot slick out their cocks and some disgusting, unethical experiments in the 40s proved a healthy omega can produce ten liters of slick a day, five times more than the amount of blood the body can replace in the same amount of time. Jensen isn’t half as desperate for a knot—even Jared’s—as legend has it, but it’s absurd how much his body will do to make it easy to get a cock in him.

Jared fucks Jensen five times, through an unheard of fifteen orgasms. Sometimes the pleasure is so intense that one orgasm just flows into another. Once Jared unties after pounding Jensen into the door, he lays Jensen on the bed and rims him for half an hour. He’s great at it, biting a little bit and licking in real deep. “I want you all clean for the next round,” he tells him and it becomes clear why. They tie and he shoots load after load into Jensen. When his knot goes down, Jared immediately pulls out and lifts Jensen’s hips so he’s upside-down, supported by Jared’s body. “I don’t want you to lose a drop,” he says, wiping off what came out with his cock and pushing it back into Jensen’s pucker, spread open with two fingers.

“I can’t get pregnant, baby,” Jensen moans, but he can still feel the hot spray of Jared’s come deep inside him, moving through his cervix and into his uterus and god, he _wishes_ —

“You think you’d like being pregnant?” Jared says.

“Yes. Some people are sick and achy the whole time, but my family takes to it really well. My mom was pregnant for most of ten years and I only ever remember her laughing and glowing… my sisters love being pregnant—Megan was pregnant with twins and even when she was huge at the end, in the middle of summer—she said it was amazing feeling them a part of her all the time. Plus her tits were really sensitive and she and her husband had tons of sex, like, up until the day she gave birth.”

“You’d be so sexy pregnant, Jen. If you were mine, I’d keep you knocked up with my babies all the time. And whenever we weren’t taking care of them, I’d be fucking your cunt. I’d come all over your big pregnant belly, rub it into your skin. I’d squeeze your boobs, suck out your milk.”

Jared’s words and the barest physical stimulation as he packs any come he can find into Jensen’s hole makes Jensen come all over again.

“You’re impossible,” Jared says, putting him down flat and crawling up his body to kiss him. “You pump out all this slick and my come out with it.”

Laughing, Jensen flips Jared over and snuggles his head into Jared’s neck. Jared runs his hands over Jensen’s shoulders and kisses him on the top of the head. “I’m sorry you can’t make me pregnant, Jay.”

“Why did you claim my dad when he didn’t want kids?” Jared says. “I always—I’ve had this fantasy that it was to stay close to me.”

“It was about you, at least in part. Your dad told me none of the omegas he had dated were happy that his family had already started and I didn’t want you to be stuck with some stepdad who didn’t appreciate how awesome you were.”

“Still though—about a week after we met you, I remember asking my dad if you would stay with us forever. He told me that he wanted to claim you, but even if you didn’t want that, I could see you whenever I wanted. That Harley and Sadie could go on play dates and you would help me teach Harley tricks. You didn’t have to claim him.”

Jensen smiled against Jared’s chest. It’s not like Jack ever gave _him_ that option. “Are you sorry I did?”

“Yes—and no. I’m so jealous of the idea of you still being unattached. I could claim you now and no one would mind. We’d be celebrated. But mostly no. I never wanted you to be my babysitter. I wanted to be with you every day, have you be the last person I saw at night and the first person I saw in the morning. Right after he proposed, I asked Dad if we could share you and you could sleep in my bed some nights, too. It wasn’t sexual at all, just innocently wanting you all the time. And when it became sexual—that was about a year later—I didn’t want to share you. If I got you in my bed, you couldn’t be in Dad’s. It drives me crazy thinking of you with him.”

“Jared, baby—either I have to leave him or I have to stay in his bed. And you and I can’t afford to lose your dad’s generosity. You’re too busy at school to get a job and I couldn’t support us with what I make at the shelter, even if I went back to full time. And I hate the idea of you skipping college for some job flipping burgers. You’re so brilliant and you deserve every opportunity.”

Jared pushes Jensen on to his back and pulls his legs up and apart, thrusts in without any warning. He bends forward and kisses Jensen deeply, claiming every part of his mouth as he fucks him.

“I don’t want to talk about it today, okay?” he hisses. “It’s my birthday and reality doesn’t exist in this room. But I know. I know all that.”

“He hardly fucks me anymore,” Jensen says. “We go weeks when he’s away on business, and when he’s home—it’s once a week, if that, and sometimes he won’t knot.”

“Idiot—he doesn’t deserve your perfect ass, Jensen. No one else does. You could have anyone and no one can have you but me.”

Jensen set an alarm for six p.m. and when it goes off he’s soaking wet and bruised everywhere. They need to take a shower before they leave and he can only hope that Jack doesn’t want to have sex before he goes on his business trip because Jensen’s thoroughly marked up: dark fingerprint shaped-bruises on his hips—front and back both, from fucking in every imaginable position. His thighs are sore and red from Jared’s own thighs slamming into them. He has hickeys everywhere. He looks well-fucked and those signs won’t wash away.

As if reading Jensen’s mind—and in his more fanciful moments over the past few days of being so incredibly in sync Jensen has wondered if he can read Jensen’s mind—Jared aligns the fingers of his right hand over the bruises on Jensen’s left hip and pushes down slightly. Jensen moans. The pain feels good. It feels like possession.

“Do you feel better?” he says into Jared’s neck. _Fuck_ he smells so good.

“Dad’s leaves tomorrow and he’s gone for almost a month,” Jared says. “And you’re due to go into heat, right?”

“You want to fuck me through my heat, baby?”

And for the sixth damn time today, Jensen feels Jared’s cock get hard against his hand. “Say yes,” Jared says. “I know it probably won’t change anything, just like this afternoon didn’t change anything, but—maybe it will. And we have to try every possibility, right? Before we give up and check into some kind of home for people who can’t stop fucking.”

That’s not what they’ll do if they can’t stop fucking. What they’ll do is fuck each other as little and as secretly as they can until Jared goes to college. And it will suck for a few months, missing each other, and then Jared will move on and find a proper omega to claim and Jensen will go back to being satisfied with his perfectly satisfying life.

And so this might be his last chance to experience his heat cycle with someone he really loves, with Jared and his singularly amazing cock. Even if they have the next couple years together, who knows if his cycle will match up with Jack’s travel again?

“Yes,” Jensen breathes. “Now stuff me full of knot and come one last time in the shower, big boy. We’ve got to get home and let your daddy give you a truck.”

They make it home with just enough time for Jensen to get the fixings for tacos going on the stove and Jared to leave on his run with the dogs before Jack comes home with the shining red Ram. “Think he’ll like it?” Jack says.

Jensen kisses him on the cheek. “What more could a sixteen-year-old want for his birthday?”

* * *

If Misha wasn’t so nice and didn’t bring in cookies at least twice a week, Jensen would really hate him. Mostly because he’s happily mated. Granted, Dick is short and not exactly built and an accountant, of all the boring jobs in the world to have—the shelter’s accountant, in fact; that’s how they met—but they have complete carnal chemistry and bunch of great kids and plenty of money. Misha smells just like Dick, beneath that omega smell which is slightly sweet to Jensen’s senses, and he’s got a dark purple mark on his neck that never lets up. Scenting and marking are the two main elements of the claiming ceremony, but not every alpha is dedicated to upkeep. The worst part is the same mark Jared saw on Dick’s back months ago, peeking out over his underwear when he bent down: Misha marks Dick, too. It’s really rare that an alpha will let himself be claimed back that way.

When Dick is in the shelter to do the books, four or five times a quarter, Jensen alternates between being impressed and delighted that such a happy couple exists and jealous out of his mind. Jensen couldn’t sleep last night, making it seventy-two hours since he got some decent rest. He just squeezed his pussy around plug, wishing for Jared, but they couldn’t do anything about it with Jack that close. So watching Misha with Dick today is worse than usual, nothing but jealousy because why should they have it so easy? Then he gets distracted by moving and feeling his sore pucker, everywhere he’s bruised, everywhere his clothing is rubbing against the beard burn he has all over his body and he gets hopelessly aroused. He sees Misha rub up against Dick and sees Dick slide his hand into Misha’s pants and rub somewhere private, and he gets aroused and jealous at once.

When Misha comes back to the main desk, Jensen pretends to be absorbed in animal intake forms, but Misha won’t have it.

“What the fuck is going on, Jensen?” he says. “Because you’re slicker than an oil spill, so either your hot for our pimply new intern or _my_ mate or please, please tell me it’s something else. What. Is it?”

Before he can say anything, Jared walks through the main doors. It’s like déjà vu from the day they first met, same huge smile and ratty high-top Converse. And just like five years ago, Jack follows him in.

Jensen stands up for no reason at all. “Hey Jen,” Jared says. “Hi Misha.” Jensen turns to see Misha with the biggest shit-eating grin across his face.

Jared walks straight behind the counter and hugs him. Jensen’s eyes snap to Jack, but he’s just smiling at them. Jensen and Jared have always been physically affectionate, so this is pretty normal behavior for them—or at least it looks normal. Their instantly hard cocks rubbing subtly against each other isn’t normal and the bite Jared gives to the back of his throat isn’t, either.

“I picked Dad up for lunch,” Jared says cheerfully as he pulls away.

Jack leans across the front desk, holds Jensen by the neck, and gives him a kiss. “Jay and I are going to get a burger and then he’s going to drive me to the airport. I just wanted to stop in to say goodbye.”

“How about you join them?” Misha says.

The, “No!” escapes before Jensen can stop himself. It was bad enough last night and this morning to act normal next to his husband and his stepson when every time Jared licked his lips, Jensen’s pussy clenched and he wanted to bridge the gap and lick Jared’s lips for him—it was bad enough when Jack was half distracted by work. To be with them when Jack’s focused on parenting and bonding with Jared enough to last the next month? To hold his husband’s hand when all he can think about is going through his next heat with Jared? Jensen would die. He would just explode under the pressure.

Jensen tries for an easy chuckle. “You guys should have some time together. And these intake forms aren’t going to process themselves!”

“Okay,” Jack says. He kisses Jensen again and then holds their faces close together and continues softly, “I’m sorry we didn’t get to fuck before I left. Treat yourself to a big cock for our anniversary, okay? A plastic one, I mean—ha! And think of me.”

“Big cock,” Jensen says. “Check.”

“I love you,” Jack says. “Come on, Jay! Got to make sure I get through security.”

Jack turns his back and Jared gives Jensen one quick, deep kiss, effectively destroying any remnants from Jack’s, whispers “I love you,” and follows after his dad.

“Double toil and trouble, Jenny,” Misha says and Jensen has to collapse on his chair and drop his head onto his keyboard with a painful, but satisfying, thunk. “I do not judge you a whit. I’ve always thought Jack was gorgeous, but Jared—that is one perfect alpha specimen.”

Jensen sits up just in time to see Dick come behind Misha, squeeze his cock through his jeans, and murmur, “Later.”

“I’m going to need some time off in the next few weeks, Misha.”

“Fucking finally, man. I’ve never seen you take a day off—except for yesterday. Ooh, what were you _doing_? And what are you _going_ to do?”

“I’m going off my suppressants,” Jensen says. Misha grins and grabs onto his shoulders and shakes him. “And I’m going to fuck my stepson until he knocks me up or we both go blind.”

Misha nods, completely unfazed. “Good for you, Jensen. That’s wonderful.”

“It is not, dude. It’s really not. I’m going to get fucked.”

“Have faith,” Misha says, squeezing his shoulder. “And I would hope so.”

* * *

As it turns out, Jared and Jensen can sleep through the night perfectly well when they’re sharing a bed, body heat, air. Their first night together, they get in bed right after dinner, barely six o’clock and still light out. They make love—that’s the only thing to call it—one time and last fifteen minutes thrusting and twenty more tied before they fall asleep.

Jensen wakes up as the pale morning light shines through the windows. He’s plastered to Jared, from their shoulders all the way down to their tangled feet. His left leg is mostly numb, halfway under three other heavy, muscular legs, but that’s fine. He doesn’t need to walk for a while. He kisses Jared awake and moves his hand between their bodies, aligning their cocks and stroking them together slowly until they shoot come all over each other’s bellies.

Jensen gets on top of Jared and they make out leisurely. He sucks his way down Jared’s body and licks up all their come. Jared tastes good, but he tastes even better mixed with Jensen and he moves farther down to give Jared the best blowjob he’s ever had. No one’s managed to get much of this cock in their mouth, Jensen’s sure. His mouth was made for cock sucking, he’s been told that his whole life, and for the first time it feels like it’s true. He only manages to get about half in his mouth, with his throat loose and his jaw open as far as it will go. It hurts at first, but he makes himself breathe through his nose and appreciate what he’s doing: the hot, satiny skin on his tongue, the way he can feel Jared’s blood rushing under his skin, the smell of him, stronger here than anywhere else, the sound of him moaning, whimpering, gasping, “How can you—amazing—Jensen, so amazing, your fucking mouth, oh my _god_.”

Jensen sucks until he gets another shot of his come and then crawls his way back up Jared’s body and kisses him and strokes him until he can get hard enough to fuck him. Jared pushes two fingers in and out of Jensen’s ass the whole time, and feeds Jensen his own slick, holds his fingers up so it drips into his mouth. Then Jared pushes Jensen’s knees to his ears and pounds into him.

Jared has to skip first period again, but Jensen really doesn’t feel bad about that.

* * *

“You smell different,” Jared says a week later, when they’re lying in bed together. “Do you think that’s because you stopped the suppressants or because you’re really close to going into heat?”

“You getting desperate, Jay?” he teases, but the truth is, they both are. Every day he doesn’t go into heat, the more likely it becomes that he won’t start until after Jack gets back, or worse, he won’t _finish_ until after Jack gets back.

Not that they’re slacking on the fucking front. Jared’s fucked him on every comfortable surface in house—his bed, the guest bed, the master bed (three times and Jared shot his load all over his dad’s pillow), all the couches and the arm chairs, the pool, the hot tub every night so far. Jared’s bent Jensen over every counter. Jensen rode Jared at the head of the formal dining table.

One of Jensen’s personal favorites happened that past Saturday. Jared invited a bunch of kids over to watch a movie, half of them omegas and most of them out of their minds for Jared’s cock. Jared gave him a pair of tight running shorts with split sides and a thin white wife beater to wear and brought him into the living room to meet his guests. The sudden, drastic rise of pheromones in the room was heady. The alphas and even the beta males who were ready spread their ass cheeks for Jared moments before got hard immediately. One of them actually grabbed his cock through his pants and squeezed. The scent coming off the omegas was a mix of awe and jealousy that made Jensen wetter than the alphas’ reactions. Jared’s mine, he thought. You hungry bitches can eat your hearts out.

He leaned slightly against Jared, ran his nails up Jared’s back and scratched the nape of his neck. “These your friends, kiddo?” he said.

Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist and laid his other hand against Jensen’s chest, dipping one finger under the strap of Jensen’s tank. “Yep. Guys, this is my stepdad, Jensen.”

The shift in pheromones was noticeable again—a mix of relief from the omegas and regret from the rest—and then an instinctual resettling because whatever Jared just said, that wasn’t what was really happening here.

“Isn’t Jay the greatest?” Jensen said to the kids.

Jared flushed and ducked to rub his face against Jensen’s chest. “Daaaad.”

“Jay’s dad and I—we’re just so proud of him.”

Jensen ground his cock into Jared’s hip subtly. He ran his hands over Jared’s throat and cupped his jaw, slowly brought Jared’s face toward his own and then kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, but too long, and his lips were sticky moist. He could feel Jared’s bottom lip being brought along as he pulled away, a shared line of spit snapping back against his jaw. He wiped his mouth and looked at their audience from under his eyelashes.

That was a little too much, so he tickled Jared to break the tension, and grappled with him for a little while, until Jared dominated and held Jensen’s back against his chest, panting against his neck, his cock pressed against his ass, slipping into the leg of Jensen’s shorts and hiking their loose hem above the freckled bottom of his ass.

The brazen alpha who rubbed up his cock earlier squeezed his hands against his thighs and muttered, “Shit.”

“Okay,” Jared said. “Just wanted to introduce you guys. Let’s start the movie.” He grabbed the remote, pressed play, and dimmed the lights. “Be right back.”

He took Jensen’s hand and they bumped into each other as they left the room. Jared led Jensen to the kitchen, which was two rooms away from the TV room, about ten yards. They could hear the opening dialogue clearly, see the back of the heads of most of the room. If someone decided to turn and look at them, the lights in the kitchen were bright, spotlighting Jared as he pealed off Jensen’s negligible clothing, pushed his own shorts down enough that he could pull out his cock and balls, bent Jensen over one of the island stools, and plunged his cock into his stepdad’s ass.

Jensen watched the flickering blue light from the TV room as Jared fucked him unhurriedly. He bit his lip against his moans and whimpers. Any moment and one of the dozen boys in his house could come to the kitchen for snacks or go into the next room to piss and see him splayed out like that. The scent they were releasing had to be thick and pungent.

After fifteen minutes of hard, steady fucking, Jared clutched Jensen’s hips and slowly pressed his knot over Jensen’s stretched pucker until he slid all the way in, Jensen’s ass squeezing around him. Jensen came with a long, unstoppable groan, spurting his slick out past Jared’s knot, leaving dark wet drops against Jared’s clothes, and spraying it out his cock, onto the foot rests down the legs of the stool and puddling on the floor. Jared pulled Jensen upright so anyone who looked toward the kitchen door now would see him entirely on display: naked, hard cock wet and quivering in front of him, his big, hot stepson wrapped around him. They stay tied and standing for another twenty minutes, kissing wetly and grinding balls against ass.

No one noticed them, not actively, or at least Jensen didn’t think so, but he was pretty distracted at the end, kissing Jared and lost in pleasure, Jared’s knot moving continuously against his prostate and his cock and balls being fondled in Jared’s big hands. When they untied, Jared wouldn’t clean him up at all, or let him have his tank top, just slipped his tiny shorts back on and sent him out of the kitchen. Jensen took the long way to the stairs. Come and slick dripping all the way down to his ankles, Jensen passed the TV room, called, “Good night, boys!” and went to his room.

No one said a thing to Jared that night. Another kid would have been the laughing stock of the school on Monday—did you hear about that alpha who takes his dad’s sloppy seconds?—but Jared reported hero worship from even the toughest alphas and more offers than ever, one omega actually waiting naked on all fours in the locker room when Jared got out of basketball practice.

“You fuck the little bitch?” Jensen asked him.

Jared’s eyes blazed and stalked across the room to Jensen. “Never,” he said. He ripped Jensen’s pants off and rammed his whole hand up Jensen’s pussy in one motion. Slick flooded down his sheath and Jared cupped the hot fluid in his palm as he pulled his hand back out with a plop. He spread the slick over Jensen’s face, across his mouth and down his neck. Jensen circled his tongue around his lips and Jared dropped down to capture the juices in his mouth and feed it to Jensen in a kiss. “As long as your cunt begs for me, my knot is taken.”

Clearly he has a mile-wide exhibitionist streak no one made him tap into before Jared. But it felt amazing knowing that any of those kids could have found out any second, would have seen how hot they are, how totally right they are together, maybe stood in the doorway and jerked off at the sight of this perfect couple. The kids were safe because they couldn’t do anything. Even if one of them freaked out and told their parents, even if their alpha was a damn cop, it was unlikely anyone with power would trust them enough to do something about it.

Yeah, the sex has been so amazing Jensen wonders how much better it could be in heat. But he went off his suppressants and fuck if it wasn’t for a reason.

* * *

Tomorrow night is Jensen’s anniversary with Jack and he realizes halfway through his shift at the shelter that he forgot to cancel their reservations at Chama Gaúcha.

“That black tie steakhouse near Hollywood Park? I’ll take you! I’ll be your date tonight,” Jared says which leads them to having quick and dirty phone sex in their respective bathrooms.

Jack calls him in the afternoon to wish him a happy anniversary. “What are you doing tonight? Treating yourself, I hope.”

“Jared got reservations at Chama Gaúcha,” Jensen says, happy to get in that little dig that Jack’s son treats his omega better than Jack. “We’re going out to dinner.”

“That’s perfect!” Jack says. “It’s really your anniversary with him, too.”

Jared and Jensen make quite a pair in matching tuxedos. Jared asked that neither of them wear undershirts. It looks really inappropriate with their jackets off, the shadow of their pecs and abs showing through, and their hard, brown nipples even more so. But with their jackets on, you can hardly tell and it turns Jensen on to keep a secret from the high society they’ll be sitting around tonight—another one. They’re pretty overdressed—San Antonio’s a country town in the end—but it’s fun slicking each others’ hair back like 1960s movie stars and playing dress up like that is a lot like playing house, playing at being man and mate, happily fucking each other like crazy and having a bunch of babies in front of God and everyone.

“You both look very dapper tonight,” their server tells them. She’s scenting and looking at Jared like she’s hoping he and his dapper date are brothers.

“It’s our anniversary,” Jared says, reaching across the table to take Jensen’s hand. Jensen just smiles at her.

She believes them instantly, closing her legs and taking their drink orders. She gives Jared a beer without checking ID. He looks older than sixteen, easily, close to Jensen’s age. They look right together. They even smell right together, which is more important.

A possessive alpha—almost all claimed alphas, honestly—will actively mark their mate with their scent by rubbing their cum on their lover’s skin. Omegas naturally take on the smell of their surroundings, but an alpha’s marking changes an omega’s physiology, seeps into his bloodstream and changes his scent forever. Jack hasn’t done that since the claiming ceremony, thinks it’s unnecessary and borderline derogatory, so Jensen just smells a little like animals and a lot like Jack and Jared—more like Jared since Jack left. He and Jared have been really careful about cleaning Jensen off before Jared’s come has a chance to soak in. They’re taking a chance having Jared come inside Jensen, especially as much as he is, but the omega’s body is built to process that in the womb, not the glands.

They both order ribs and feed each other pieces hot, tender meat, thoroughly lick barbeque sauce off each others’ fingers and right off each others’ faces until they’re ignoring their food and just making out.

Jared grazes his hand down Jensen’s crisp white shirt, pinching his nipple on the way, and drops his hand into Jensen’s lap, palming is hard cock. Jensen immediately follows suit, stroking the long line of Jared’s cock down his pant leg. He rubs at Jared’s warm, fat balls and his knot, so big it’s puling the fabric of his pants taut around it.

But fuck it’s hot in this restaurant. He shrugs off his jacket and lets it fall to the carpeted floor because his hands have been off Jared’s body for way too long. He rubs Jared’s perfect cock some more, but it’s getting annoying. He can feel the moist place on Jared’s pants where his precome is soaking through, and he can taste it when he sucks his fingers into his mouth, but not very well. And he’s still so hot. He unbuttons his top two buttons and pulls at his bowtie until it comes apart and he lets that fall to the ground, too.

Jared looks just as hot as Jensen feels, so he moves so that he’s sitting on one of Jared’s legs, Jared’s knee spreading his ass open around it through his pants. Fucking pants. Jensen pushes Jared’s jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, grabs both wrists and unbuttons the cuffs, which reminds him of Jared’s bow tie, and the takes that off, too, and unbuttons four of Jared’s shirt buttons, so he can spread the shirt to expose Jared’s smooth, tan pecs. He bends down and sucks at the first nipple he sees, bites it just to hear Jared moan.

Their pants are really pissing Jensen off now. His cunt is aching like never before and leaking so much. “I can feel you,” Jared whispers. “You soaked right through your briefs and pants, through my pants—I can feel you dripping down my leg, Jen.”

That just makes Jensen ache more. He grinds his ass against Jared’s knee, but it’s not enough, not nearly. He remembers Jared’s own leaking cock and how much he wants that taste in his mouth and he gets down on his knees on the floor, kicking their table back to make room, glass and porcelain clanging together. He sucks at the wet spot on Jared’s pants and then sucks the whole throbbing length through the soft black cotton.

But, in the end, that’s even worse because his boy pussy is nowhere near Jared’s knot now. So he stands up and gets his pants off at least one foot so he can spread his legs and tears open Jared’s pants—literally tears them because a button goes flying past Jensen’s face, and he finally, finally sits on Jared’s cock.

The ache is better and worse at once. He fucks himself up and down without any teasing or even rhythm. It feels amazing, especially when Jared starts to kiss him again and fondle Jensen’s cock, but he wants to knot, he _needs_ to.

“You ready, bitch?” Jared hisses into Jensen’s ear. “Is my hungry bitch ready for his son’s big cock?”

Jensen keens and bares his throat. Jared growls, and stands them up, holding Jensen’s legs around his hips and supporting both their weight easily. Then he lays Jensen out on the table. There’s a wet squish against his back, the flat side of a knife, but then he’s distracted by Jared’s cock, ramming in and out of him so fast, and then his knot pushes through the barrier of Jensen’s tight pucker and Jensen swallows him up. He can feel his pussy tense and release, contracting around Jared’s cock, trying to pull him in deeper, pull out his come.

Jared bites Jensen’s neck, prompting Jensen to come for the first time. Jared sucks and it’s like there’s a spot on his neck that has a direct line to his cock, his prostate, every nerve ending on his body. It’s not where Jack marked him when they claimed each other, or anyone else who got possessive in the heat of the moment—it’s higher and farther back, more obvious.

He keeps on a steady sucking the entire time they’re tied. As Jared pulls his cock from Jensen’s body, he licks his marked spot and Jensen shudders—it’s too tender right now, producing a pleasure so intense it hurts.

Slowly Jensen becomes aware of their surroundings: the country band playing a slow song, the murmur of conversation, a few clanks and tinkles of dishware. Jared is hot on top of him and when he pulls away slightly, with every panting breath the hard buds of his nipples graze over Jensen’s chest and—he really can’t think about details like that right now because it’s becoming clear that they’re in the middle of a restaurant, a family place, which is skipping right past exhibitionism to public indecency, and if he focuses on the Jared’s body, Jensen will have to rub all over him.

Jensen opens his eyes to see their server approaching them with a folded tablecloth in her hands. “Hi, there,” she says. “I took the liberty of grabbing your wallet off the floor and running your card for your dinner, Mr. Ackles. You just need to sign and then there’s a cab waiting for you.”

“You’re not—arresting us?” Jared says.

She laughs. “Your heat cycle is a beautiful and powerful thing. A few people charged out of the place, offended, but you can’t help when heat hits you. Most people understand that.”

Jensen’s parents would have been some of the people charging out of the restaurant. Simple timing logistics warrant that most young omegas experience their first heat in school, but they’re equipped with private rooms for that. Jensen’s seen some alpha/omega couples rutting in the park, but they’re usually mostly clothed and cuddling more than anything else.

Their server seems to see his doubt. “It’s like seeing someone give birth—most people make it somewhere else before the main act, but that’s not always possible. Especially with—” She blushes. “—very passionate couples, the early stages of heat don’t feel very different from their day-to-day. My parents are A/O.”

They tip 150% of the tab. Jared takes the tablecloth from her and wraps it around Jensen, careful to shield as much of Jensen’s body as he can. Their server gives them the remains of their clothes in a paper bag, and they shuffle out the door, swaddled close together.

It’s a twenty-minute drive home and Jensen feels like his blood is going to boil and melt off all his skin. At first, Jared sits in the front seat and works to maintain a conversation with the driver, while Jensen sits in the back and counts cacti on the side of the road. Soon it’s too much.

Jensen starts with his cock because that feels safer. The pleasure he gets from his cock is akin to what most women get from their breasts—very sexy, but nothing compared to his ass and boy cunt. He strokes his length up and down, squeezing his balls, thumbing off drizzles of his slick from his cockhead and feeing it to himself.

But his ass is begging for some attention, an aching itch and a steady stream of slick pouring out. He reaches between his legs and stuffs two fingers up his cunt to start, but that’s not thick enough, so he adds too more fingers. He moans. Jared has what he needs—Jared is what he needs, so why is Jared so far away?

He can vaguely hear Jared begging the driver to pull over and let him get in the back—there’s thick acrylic glass between them with only enough opening to let their scents through to each other—but the driver tells him that they’re five minutes from their house and he won’t be thanking him when they’re done and they’ve spent a hundred bucks on a place to fuck for an hour.

The driver’s wrong about the time—getting home takes that hour they could have been fucking at least, but Jared throws a fifty at him and carries Jensen inside. Or most of the way inside. Their hands are shaking too much as they try to fit their keys in the lock, so Jared drops them and lays Jensen out on the front porch.

Jensen realizes later that of all the plays they could have fucked in public, this is the worst. It’s quite likely that someone Jack knows saw them at Chama Gaúcha, but there are six houses and some thirty people who definitely know Jack that have a good view of their porch. It’s dark, though, past sunset and the porch light off, and the dogs are right on the other side of the door making noise, but not very loud. Just whimpering, recognizing the scent of an animal in heat.

They make it halfway up the stairs before they have to stop again. The carpet burn feels strangely good against his back, like proof. Jared remembers they have to feed the dogs and goes to the kitchen to do that. Jensen starts rubbing his ass against one of the posts holding up the railing before he remembers Jared isn’t so far away and rides him on the kitchen floor.

Jensen reaches between their bodies as he’s being fucked and the thin, stretched skin of his pucker being pulled around Jared’s cock. A mix of come and slick gurgles out and he catches it on his fingers. He takes a swipe of the handful with his tongue and then spreads the rest on his chest.

“Fuck,” Jared moans. “Yeah, I want to mark my bitch—you’ll mark yourself for me, huh?”

A very foggy part of Jensen’s brain knows that they shouldn’t, but the rest of him, clear and focused, can’t imagine why. He needs Jared’s scent on him, needs it to become a part of him, needs them to be as close together as they possibly can.

* * *

As he slowly wakes up the next morning, Jensen knows he’s pregnant. Misha and Jensen’s mom both told him they knew as soon as they conceived and he always smiled at them and chalked it up to romantic thinking, but they were right. There’s someone growing inside him and he’s pretty sure it’s a little girl.

He and Jared are spooning, Jared’s arm thrown around his waist. Jensen says, “Jared,” and turns to look at him and it’s like walking outside in San Antonio summer, except that sudden dry heat is coming from inside him.

Jared’s still inside him, about halfway in and half-hard. Jensen grinds down and clenches around Jared’s cock, waking him up and bringing him fully hard. Jensen kisses his slack mouth until Jared starts to kiss him back. Still blinking sleepily, Jared moves so he’s on top of Jensen, pressing down and pulling his hips up for a better angle. When he comes, they fall right back asleep.

Jensen doesn’t manage to tell Jared that he’s pregnant until they’re fucking for the third time that day, in the shower. “You want your stepson to knock you up?” Jared says, pounding into him. “You want me to do what my dad’s to pussy to do?”

“You already have,” Jensen groans.

Jared stills for just a moment and then starts jerking his hips again, helplessly. “What?”

“You made me pregnant. Your come knocked me up the first day of my heat cycle, baby.”

“How do you know?”

“I can feel it,” Jensen says. “I can feel you in me, can feel you growing.”

That makes Jared start fucking him so hard they would have broken the door if Jensen hadn’t decided to open it and let them fall to the floor. Jensen grabs onto the bathmat and spreads his hips as far as possible, spreads his ass so Jared can go as deep as possible. The water from the showerhead pours down on them and all over the tile floor.

Jensen calls the school to excuse Jared for the rest of the week—they’re wondering now if that stomach flu last week wasn’t mono—and the attendance office is very sympathetic. Then he calls Misha to come get the dogs and kennel them at the shelter. “Don’t be silly!” Misha says. “They’ll stay with Dick and me. The kids will love them.”

The next four days, they don’t make it five minutes or five feet apart without having sex again. Misha brought a few cases of water bottles and Jared makes Jensen drink as much as he can whenever they think of it. They hardly eat. By the end of the week, the place Jared’s been sucking on Jensen’s neck dark and a stiff breeze blowing over it turns him on. Jared has a matching one on the inside of his thigh that’s rubbed by his inseam whenever he sits down.

//

 

The next two weeks before Jack gets home fly by. They don’t have sex as much or as frantically, the pheromones gearing up for his heat totally dispersed, but they still fuck every morning and every night at least.

When Jensen comes over to pick up the dogs, Misha notices Jensen’s hickey right away and whistles. “That’s quite a mark, Jen,” he says and moves to touch it, then snaps his hand back. “Sorry. Did it feel good?”

Jensen rubs the mark and rolls his eyes at Misha.

“Right, obviously. Did it feel like he was giving you a rim job through your neck?”

Jensen nods. That’s a better description of it than he’s come up with. Misha explains, “Not every alpha can find that spot on his omega—not even really strong, happy mates. What you have with Jared is special. You realize that, don’t you?”

“It really doesn’t matter if we’re having the most special sex the world has seen since unicorns mounted their mates, Misha! We can’t—it can’t—”

“Jensen!” Misha says. “You need to calm down and fucking internalize that everything is going to be okay, one way or another, or you’re going to hurt your baby.”

“You—”

“Of course I know, silly. And I think it’s a little girl.”

Jensen bursts into tears. “I think it is, too.”

Misha makes him stay for lunch and Jensen watches as Misha’s three oldest kids work together to make sandwiches and potato salad and lemonade. It nearly disintegrates into a food fight several times, but they manage to present Jensen with a place setting, complete with cloth napkin and a rose in a little vase. Jensen rubs Sadie and Harley’s heads and can’t help but imagine this every Sunday afternoon for him and Jared. It makes Jensen ache so much he can barely eat, but he does his best for the kids.

“You’re welcome here,” Misha says. “We’ve got a pool house—well, it’s more of a pool closet, but it’s big enough for a queen and a crib and gets lots of light and a bathroom of its own.”

That would be far from ideal, but he’s grateful. Jensen’s lucky to have a friend like Misha.

“How different do I smell?” he remembers to ask as he’s leaving.

“Different. Better, if you want my opinion. But with the way your alpha treats you, I don’t think he’ll notice. He’ll probably think you ran out of shampoo and started using Jared’s,” Misha scoffs.

That’s a pretty low blow—alphas and omegas’ sense of taste and smell are strong and a point of pride—but not inaccurate. Jensen has to defend him: “He’s a good husband.”

“You’re not supposed to have a husband, Jenny. Omegas are supposed to be claimed, they’re supposed to have a _mate_. Your alpha treats you like a beta. It’s his just desserts that another alpha decided to give you what you need.”

The afternoon before Jack gets back, Jensen hires cleaners to scrub the house top to bottom. He considers replacing the mattress in the master bedroom entirely. He and Jared planned not to use it much, but they couldn’t help themselves during his heat, didn’t even try. Jensen feels stupid—and evil—trying to cover up what’s going to be so obvious so soon, but he has a good three months before it’s undeniable that he’s up the duff and there’s no way Jack put him there. A more active alpha would know sooner. Jensen thinks Dick would know the moment he walked in the room if someone else made Misha pregnant. But not Jack, so Jensen has three months to work out how he’s going to live on his own again.

And live without Jared.

He’s not stupid enough to think a sixteen-year-old is going to claim the first bitch he knots with, especially when he’ll be kicked out of the house for it. Jared will move on. Jensen probably never will, but he’ll have their daughter and if he squirrels away enough money over the next few months, maybe he’ll be able to afford a little house in the suburbs, somewhere cheap and safe. He’ll have to leave Sadie and Harley, but he’ll get another dog. Maybe something small, like a cockapoo, gentle and friendly for a baby. He could probably get more out of a serious divorce case, but he doesn’t want to put Jared through that and a part of him thinks he doesn’t deserve it. Jack might not be his ideal alpha, but Jensen’s been far from the ideal omega.

When the cleaning crew leaves, Jensen finds Jared in the living room, lying on the couch with his laptop. Jared smiles when he sees him and puts one foot on the ground and pats his thigh, inviting Jensen to lie between his legs. Jensen fits himself against Jared comfortably and closes his eyes.

“What do you think of Austin?” Jared says.

“Austin’s a great town.” Jensen tries to sound enthusiastic, but Jared has to be thinking about the University of Texas, thinking about leaving Jensen already. “Both my brothers stayed there after they graduated from UT.”

“That’s awesome! Free day care. UT has some great housing options for students with families. Would you be okay with living on campus?”

Jensen snaps his eyes open. “What?”

“It just sounds convenient, right? And cheaper. Then you can use the Ram to get to work and I can just get around on foot most of the time.”

Jensen sits up and looks at Jared. “You want me to come with you to college?”

Jared frowns at him, closing his computer and squeezing one of Jensen’s thighs. “Or what? You stay here? I’m really sorry to make you leave the shelter, but there are some really great ones in Austin and—you think we’re breaking up, don’t you?”

Jensen looks down because he can’t look at Jared, and rubs his belly. “Not right now. But you’re just a kid, Jared.”

After setting his computer on the coffee table, Jared turned Jensen so they’re facing each other and then crawls on top of him. “No, I’m not. I’m the father of your child and I know I’m young, but that’s why I’m so lucky. You had to wait till you were twenty-five to fuck your soul mate for the first time, old man.”

“Jared—you think I’m your soul mate now, but—”

He’s interrupted by Jared’s mouth. He gets kissed until he doesn’t remember how to talk and then Jared pulls back and nuzzles his nose along Jensen’s face. “We have to work on your self esteem, baby. You’re perfect. You’re everything I want. I don’t know how to convince you I’m not going to grow out of that, but you need to believe I’m not going to abandon our kid, Jen. I _know_ you love her just as much as I do, so think about our little girl. Will I be able to handle not seeing her every day, not being there for every first?”

Jensen thinks about how dedicated Jared’s been to taking care of the dogs, how much research he’s done on omega pregnancy and giving birth and childcare and there’s only one answer: “No.”

“Duh!” Jared grins. “And I’m going to be there for all our other kids, too, so you’re basically stuck with me.”

And that’s a fucking turn on if Jensen’s ever heard one. He starts rubbing against Jared’s leg. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” Jared says softly. He pulls back and grabs on to the bottom of Jensen’s tee. Jensen gets the message and sits up long enough to lose his shirt and push his sweats down past his ass.

Jared stretches to reach the side table and pulls out the dildo they’ve started keeping in there. It’s nearly as long and fat as Jared. He runs the cold head of the glass cock down Jensen’s chest, over his balls and around the back. He strokes the dildo up and down Jensen’s crack and slowly slides it in. Jared fucks him with one hand and pulls his own cock and balls out with the other. His cock is red and dripping and they haven’t fucked all day in Jensen’s frantic need to cover their tracks: he’s not going to last long.

“It’s creepy how much I love you,” Jared says, moving the dildo in and out and jerking himself at the same rapid pace. “You’ve been my dad, my best friend, my first and only mate. I’m going to claim you and I’m going to keep you marked and scented so you can’t have anyone else.”

Jensen loses it with that, spraying all over his stomach and chest and leaking out all over the couch.

“I don’t want anyone else,” he groans and that’s what makes Jared come, spraying on top of Jensen’s slick and thoroughly coating his abdomen.

And destroying any progress Jensen’s body made in diluting Jared’s scent in the time since he bathed in it during his heat, Jared starts to rub the mixture into Jensen’s skin. Omegas’ skin doesn’t react to come the way alphas’ or betas’ do. Like moisturizer, it only dries if it’s spread too thick. Otherwise he’ll entirely absorb it. Jensen grabs Jared’s hand to stop him, but he just holds it there at first and then he starts moving it over him again.

Jared grins and kisses him and starts to fuck his cunt with the dildo again, until his own cock is hard again and then he replaces the glass with perfect, long, thick, hot skin.

The couch cushions are soaked when they get up, just a few square inches of bare fabric. “I have to wash these again,” he says. “Fuck, I might need to get new cushions.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared says.

Jensen laughs, even with the knowledge that he might be homeless tonight. At least Jared didn’t mark his neck again. The bruise he cultivated during their heat is totally gone now. Jensen misses it. “No, you’re not.”

Jared hugs him tight. “Yeah. But I really, really wish I was.”

* * *

Jensen goes with Jared to pick up Jack from the airport. Avoiding the possible confrontation has its appeal, but the anticipation might have killed him. They hold hands on the way there and then Jared moves to the backseat once the park in the cell phone waiting lot. Jack sounds tired when he calls to say he’s at baggage claim and that, “It’ll be so good to see you guys. Missed you so much.”

They pull up in front of Terminal 1 and see Jack waving at them wearing a ridiculous pink Disney World baseball cap. They both get out. Jared goes around the back to open the trunk and Jensen goes to Jack.

Jack’s body actually relaxes as he hugs Jensen and his smile is big and genuine as they pull back. “You look amazing, Jen,” he says and kisses him on the temple.

Jensen feels strange, but good. A little like Jack is his dad. Sure enough, he hugs and kisses Jared on the temple in exactly the same way.

Jack talks excitedly about how the seaside company he went to Florida to work with agreed to a plan that uses almost entirely to solar and wave power and he hasn’t had such a successful transition in a long time. Jared talks about studying for the SAT and Jensen mostly drives and hums when he’s supposed to.

A big chicken potpie is almost ready when they get home and Jack takes a shower while he makes a salad and Jared sets the table.

“It’s—normal, right?” Jared says.

“It’s better than normal,” Jensen says. “I have no idea what he’s thinking.”

They sit down to dinner and Jack says, “I was thinking about getting a condo downtown.”

Jensen frowns, wondering if Jack was more insightful than he realized and this is some kind of revenge. He rubs his belly. “We couldn’t keep the dogs in a condo.”

“Of course we couldn’t. Which is why you and Jared would stay here and I’d live at the condo. Most of the time. It’s closer to work.”

“Daddy,” Jared says, the first time Jensen’s heard him call Jack that in years. “You shouldn’t—you should kick me out.”

“Jay, honey, I could never kick you out. You’re my family, you and Jensen. And an alpha takes care of his family. That’s my most important job. Making sure you two are happy.”

“What about you?” Jensen says. “Who makes sure you’re happy?”

“You do!” Jack says. “It’s a partnership, that’s what I’ve always said. As long as I can come here to eat dinner a few times a week, I’ll be happy.”

“Oh, Jack,” Jensen says, starting to cry like the hormonal, pregnant omega he is. He never thought it could end this well, not once. “I’ll make you dinner every night of the week. I’ll pack it up in tupperware boxes for your lunch, with gingham fucking napkins.”

Jensen sits on his lap and kisses him for the last time. Jack motions Jared over and grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him down so his face is level with Jensen’s. He pushes them toward each other a little and Jensen realizes he wants them to kiss for him. Some logical part of his brain tells him he shouldn’t get his husband off by making out with his son, but a more instinctual part of him says that’s not at all what this is about. So he cups Jared’s jaw and leads their mouths together and loses himself in the kiss like Jared’s taste and smell always makes him do.

He’s standing up and clutching at Jared when they come up for air, rutting at Jared’s thigh.

“That’s good,” Jack says happily. “Go fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geeze. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you find a typo or other monkey business in this fic? I know it can feel rude or pushy or just weird to tell authors about that stuff, so [I made a form where you can report it anonymously](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1--1RxNJyJCWZPaRyBeV6jtmUrcEI0zuUkDvoJoA6A_A/viewform). Thank you in advance for making a better reading experience for future readers.


End file.
